villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aphrodite (Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated)
Aphrodite was the disguise of Amanda Smythe who sought revenge on the entire town of Crystal Cove for humiliating her during her senior high school prom. Both Amanda and her guise of Aphrodite is voiced by Tricia Helfer. Appearance As a teenager, Amanda was unattractive where she had acne all over her face and bushy eyebrows. She also wore glasses and braces. As an adult, Amanda grew into an attractive woman where her skin was smooth, had perfect teeth, violet eyes, and shiny blonde hair. In her Aphrodite disguise, she is depicted as a zombie-like being with pale blue skin and random red spots on her hands, unlike the classical goddess. Her yellow-blonde hair is straggly and long with many split ends. She also has orange-red lips and long, parted teeth, fin-like ears, and blue irises. She also wears a pink prom dress; the very prom dress she wore when she was humiliated during her senior prom. Personality Amanda was once a nice teenaged girl despite her ugly appearance. Amanda was also a gifted student with remarkable intelligence and vast skills in chemistry. After being pranked and laughed at during her senior prom, Amanda sought revenge on those who humiliated her and formed a huge grudge against her entire hometown. Amanda grew into a bitter, vengeful, vain woman as she sought to reclaim the honor of being crowned prom queen which was taken from her when she was cruelly pranked. When someone interfered with her plans, Amanda would go into a murderous state to eliminate obstacles, such as Scooby-Doo when her love potion did not affect him. History Early life Years ago, she was a brilliant science student at Crystal Cove High School, who had braces and bad complexion problems. Her peers made her think she was going to be crowned Prom Queen, but they really humiliated her by putting a fright-mask on her instead, making her run off stage never to be seen again. While the school newspapers labeled her humiliation as a harmless innocent prank, Amanda took it extremely personally, and in her adulthood, she researched and concocted a way to get revenge, coming up with an artificial love-pheromone potion, with some help of Professor Pericles via emails. ''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' Amanda came back to Crytal Cove in the guise of Aphrodite to take over the town, get crowned Prom Queen, and then destroy the town. She used a love potion to cause everyone to fall in love and controlled people of Crystal Cove and would attack anyone who was not under the effects of her love potion. Scooby-Doo needed the help of Professor Pericles, who could turn everyone back to normal by using a potion that the parrot made. Pericles knew the antidote to stop Aphrodite was three components; so he used pewter that was found in stained-glass windows from the 18th century, ectoplasm or ghost mucus, and finally, rose quartz that were found in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. Mystery Inc. trapped Aphrodite in a net and was revealed to be Amanda Smythe who wanted to be Prom Queen of Crystal Cove High after losing the chance when she was humiliated by someone putting a hideous mask on her. As Amanda was taken away by Sheriff Stone, she claimed she would've succeeded if weren't Scooby and Pericles. Unfortunately for her, Professor Pericles was only using her to further his own schemes. He helped Scooby-Doo free the gang from her influence with an antidote, and then they were able to trap her and apply the antidote to everyone else in town. Gallery Amanda_Smythe_school_photo.png|Amanda as a teen. Amanda Smythe as adult.jpg|Amanda as an adult. Aphrodite up close.png|Amanda as Aphrodite Aphrodite and Scooby.png|Aphrodite with Scooby Doo. Amanda_Smythe_unmasked.png|Amanda Smythe unmasked. Navigation Category:Female Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Obsessed Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pawns